Boring Night, Ultra Hottie
by Hyper Maiden
Summary: One-shot. Amber the waitress at La Bella Italia POV of when Edward saves Bella from the dudes trying to kidnap her when she was in Port Angeles in Twilight. Humor. Just a fun story!


**READ TO UNDERSTAND THIS! Okay, so I have decided to try and do a one shot of Twilight. I have never read the part in Twilight where Bella is saved by Edward from the gang bangers (for a lack of a better word) and they go to La Bella Italia after that, BUT I have never read it in the waitress-Amber's- POV. It's kinda short but I thought it would be fun to write. Sooooo, here it is! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**TWILIGHT. **_

**Boring Night, Ultra Hottie **

**Ambers POV**

I tapped my fingers against the table me and Samantha, another waitress, were sitting at. So boring.

La Bella Italia barely ever got costumers, but tonight was ultra slow. Impossibly slow. We needed some action or something.

I looked at my watch, only one more hour then I could go home and watch several episodes of Scrubs in my pajamas. I am pretty sure I had a half a pint left of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey sitting in the freezer, waiting for me to enjoy it's deliciousness. I sighed and tapped my fingers again, looking up and Samantha, who was texting her boyfriend. I wish I had a boyfriend, life would be so much more fun. I groaned, resting my head on the table.

"Oh…my….GOD!" The hostess, Taylor squealed, running over to the table I was sitting at and fanning her face dramatically. "Amber, oh Amber, guess what!"

"What?" I sighed, nothing, NOTHING could make this night more fun. Even if some famous person popped in to La Bella Italia of _Port Angeles. _Yea, I doubted it.

"There is this _really _hot guy sitting at table 17," she whispered.

"How hot? Ten?" I asked for a rating.

"Ten…MILLION!"

"Hmm, do I get to serve him?"

"Yea! If you want. But…he has a girl with him. Luckily she looks to plain to be with that guy…he must be a model," she mumbled as she walked back to the hostess podium.

I stood up from my seat and grabbed a pen and notepad. When I got to the table, the guys back was to me, the girl facing me. She wasn't _that _plain looking.

I stopped in front of their booth. "Hello," I said, as cheery as possible. "My name is Amber, and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," the girl said. I hadn't seen the guys face yet, so I looked back at him and he looked up at me. My breathe caught. He was ABSOULUTLY GORGEOUS! How could someone be so hot! I wanted marry him, right now. I wanted to sleep with him, this second. I wanted to make-out with him, I wanted to French him. So bad! I imagined kissing him and that made my eyelids flutter.

"Two cokes," he insisted, looking at the girl again.

I nodded and walked off. They can't be together. _He _can't be with _her! _Yea, she wasn't ugly, but he was gorgeous! Oh my god! I love him, I am in love with him. No one can stop me. Yummy!

I ran up to Taylor and squealed with her. "He is exquisite! Hottie McHotterson! Oh my god!"

"I know, right!" She squeaked. "He is beautiful."

"I have to get their cokes," I sighed, letting go of her and walking over to the soda machine. "I hope they are cousins or just friends."

"Me too," she muttered and leaned up against the wall, closing her eyes.

"I am gonna give him my number," I told her, grabbing a second glass and throwing ice into it.

"WHAT!" Taylor shrieked, her eyes snapping open. "No, no, no NO! I am giving him _mine_."

"Don't you have a job to do?" I asked her, smirking.

"Huh," she scoffed, flicking her head to the side and crossing her arms. "We will see who he calls." And she walked off.

I stuck my tongue at her back and straightened my shoulders, grabbing the cokes and a basket of breadsticks, strutting off to their table.

I set the cokes in front of them, then the breadsticks and looked at the eye candy. "Are you ready to order?" I asked, flirty.

"Bella?" He said, gesturing to the girl. Bella.

I turned unwillingly to her. "Um…I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

I quickly shifted back to the guy, grinning.

"And you?" I asked, still flirtatiously.

"Nothing for me." He said.

"Let me now if you change your mind," I insisted, winking.

He didn't notice. I sighed, dissatisfied and walked away. I waited for them to finish, eying them from a spot that I had found that kept me out of site but them in perfect vision. Was this bad? Spying? Eavesdropping? Wait, I couldn't here anything they were saying, so it wasn't eavesdropping. I shrugged and went back to watching them. What the hell.

I grimaced when she touched his hand that was resting on the table, but to my satisfaction, he pulled his hands back and into his lap. They leaned into to each other, and he smiled. They were flirting! Ugh! Oh well, he might just be trying to make her feel better. When she had finished her coke he passed her his. I stomped my foot. She was touching her lips to his, they were like practically kissing, she was sucking on his straw! Ew, that sounded gross. I shook my head and went back to watching.

I gasped, kind of a squeak when he handed her his jacket and his muscular chest was making the beige sweater perfect. As much as I hated that _she _was wearing _his jacket, _his chest made up for it.

He must have been like eighteen or something, was it illegal if a twenty year old went out with an eighteen year old? If so I could pretend I was nineteen. I jumped when I heard one of the cooks yell "mushroom ravioli for table 17!" I cleared my throat and grabbed the plate, thanking the cook with a smile.

When I was back at the table, they leaned away from each other. I set the food down in front of Bella, I think that was her name. I got distracted by the dudes hotness. Who wouldn't?

"Did you change your mind?" I asked him, sort of pleading. "Isn't there _anything _I can get you?" The lasagna? Clam chowder? Me in your bed, my arms wrapped around you, making out with you? Anything?

"No, but a more coke would be good." He muttered.

I hoped that was code for "yes, make out with me right now, babe." But…it wasn't.

I sighed. "Sure." I grabbed the glasses and refilled them. When I took them back I said nothing this time.

I was called to another table and took their orders routinely, "here's your food," "please come again," etcetera, etcetera. Boring, boring. I couldn't wait to move to Hollywood and become an actress.

I decided to go back to the hottie and the lucky one after about 30 minutes. Figuring that they wanted the check I grabbed the bill and slipped it into the black book. I deliberated for a second and grabbed a La Bella Italia card, I wrote "Call Me: Amber" and my number on the back with Sharpie. I kissed the card, leaving my red lip stick on it. And I took out my perfume that smelled like roses that I always carried with me and sprayed one squirt on it. I swiftly walked past Taylor, and she grabbed my arm, taking the book out of my hand. "HEY!" I called.

"He will appreciate this," she murmured silkily and stuck a card with her number on it in the black book, behind the receipt, covering my card. She closed the book and handed it back to me, whispering a "good luck" sarcastically. I rolled my eyes when she was gone and put my number on top of hers, covering hers so he would see _mine _first.

When I walked back to the table the hottie and the lucky one were sitting at I plastered a grin on my face

"How are we doing?" I asked, flirty as always with this dude.

"We will have the check now, thank you," he said, his voice not so friendly anymore. I stood there in shock and he looked up at me, waiting.

I cleared my throat and nodded, "S-sure," what an IDIOT! Talk right, Amber, talk right! I cleared my throat and handed him the bill. Call me, call me, call me.

I was momentarily dazed by his smile when he took the book. He handed it back to me, with a 100 dollar bill inside.

"Keep the change," he insisted with a smile.

I nodded, "you have a nice evening."

When he and the girl left, I sighed happily, a stupid grin on my face and fell back into the booth seat he was sitting in. I jumped up and went to put the bill in the cash register. When I took the bill out, I noticed something.

The card with my number and the card with Taylor's number written on it still in the pocket. Untouched.

DAMN!


End file.
